When The Howling Is Heard
by My-Dark-Side-Reborn
Summary: "Why did you leave me?" said a girl with golden blonde hair. "I didn't leave you, I had too" said a boy with blonde hair."In other words, you left me" "No, they took me" "Who, took you?"...Original Pairings/First story and Review. Boomer and Bubbles will have to defeat evil for once and for all, and who are those shadows at night? Read... The green, blues and reds. READ, please.
1. Chapter 1

**First, I'm new at FanFiction, and I had made an account because one of my friends told me too. I enjoy reading, thought I have written stories too, and my friend saw one of them yesterday, and she told me that I should make an account on fanfiction, so here I am. Constructed criticism is welcome, and comments too.**

**Summary: **_"Why did you leave me?" said a girl with golden blonde hair. "I didn't leave you, I had too" said a boy with blonde hair."In other words, you left me" "No, they took me" "Who, took you?"_

**Here is my first chapter.**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

During the night, a girl with golden blonde hair would sit next to her window, the moon reflecting on her wavy blonde hair. She would sit on her fancy brown chair, waiting for her prince to come, he never did. She still remembered the night he left, the moon was still young.

* * *

**(Flashback, 5 years ago)**

"WHAT?! You can't go." screech the blond hair girl.

"You don't want me too, but I can" said the blonde hair boy.

"I know...But, why?"

"That is to be kept a secret, you'll know when the time is right."

"Will you come back?"

"Of course I will, don't worry it'll be only for a small amount of time."

"How long?"

"Bubbles, I'll come back before you say 'Good bye'."

"But, bu-" Bubbles was interrupted by the boy.

"Bubbles, I'll come back, now I must leave. Good bye" said the boy, while giving her a kiss full on the lips, and then turning his back. Bubbles watch the love of her life going away from her, a tear left her eyes.

"Good bye, Boomer" whisper Bubbles, before Boomer had went out of sight. Bubbles return home, with puffy red eyes.

* * *

**(End of Flashback)**

This day was not the same, Bubbles saw a figure of a person coming her way. She blink and the figure was nowhere to be seen, for a second Bubbles thought she was seeing things. After all, the night was foggy and silent. A knock on the door interrupted Bubbles from her thoughts. She groan, and went downstairs to open the door. Who would come and visit her on such a dark, scary, dull, foggy, and horrible day? Bubbles didn't take all the locks off, she took a peek before unlocking the last lock. On the other side, stood a man with a hood on. He was holding his left rib for support, like if he was been hurt.

He heard the door being unlocked and he tilt his head up, making his eyes come face to face with Bubbles. His eyes pleaded for help, knowing Bubbles she would never leave someone who needed help. She unlocked the last lock, and he came in as fast as possible and closed the door behind him. Locking all the locks, not one single lock remained unlock. Bubbles looked terrified to see the young man's reactions, she slowly back away grabbing a lamp just in case. The man, took off his hood, revealing his sharp face features, blond hair and hotness. Bubbles, took a good look at his eyes, those eyes seem familiar. Those dark blue eyes, seem in pain.

"B-Bubbles, is that you?" said the stranger, while walking forwards to Bubbles.

"Yes, I'm Bubbles and who are you?" asked Bubbles, while holding the lamp even more close to her.

"Remember me, I'm Boomer." said Boomer, with a hurt expression on his face, for his girl didn't remember him.

"Boomer...Why did you leave me?" said Bubbles, tripping over a cable.

"I didn't leave you, I had too." said Boomer, getting even more closer to Bubbles.

"In other words, you left me!" exclaimed Bubbles, while trying to get away from him.

"No, they took me." sighed Boomer, and kept getting closer to Bubbles.

"Who took you?" asked Bubbles, now her and Boomer stood only a few inches away.

"Them." said Boomer, while pointing out the window. His eyes focus on a big giant figure, thought all you could see was the figure's shadow.

"I only see one shadow, what you mean by 'them'." said Bubbles, Boomer puts his finger on his lips.

"Look again." Boomer whispers, Bubbles once again turns to look out the window. The once big giant figure, was no more. Now two median figures stood sniffing for something, like hungry dogs. Boomer motions for Bubbles to back away, and he slowly closes the window. Now Bubbles eyes focus on Boomer, she saw blood on his black hood.

"Boomer, what happened there?" asked Bubbles, pointing at Boomer's wound.

"Oh, I was attack by them." said Boomer, while limping.

"Oh, let me clean it." said Bubbles, and stood up from her couch and went walking to the bathroom to go get medicine, for him. She went back to the living room, and left the medicine on the table. She then went up the stairs to go get a cloth and water to clean the wound. Before leaving, she remembered leaving the window opened and went back to close it. There was a loud 'thump' sound, making Bubbles jump from being scared and because the ground was shaking. Bubbles stood still not moving an inch, and she heard the crackling of the leaves. Also, the sound of an animal or something sniffing next to the window, something BIG. The noises stopped and faded away, alerting Bubbles to close the window as soon as possible before the creäture came back. She stood up, and smack the window down. Then, she went running down stairs, to find Boomer putting the pills in his mouth.

"Boomer did you hear that?" Bubbles asked, while getting closer to Boomer.

"I felt the ground shaking, but I don't think they'll come inside, after all they have poor eyesight. They'll know you are here, if she smell you near by. You do have all the windows close, right?" said Boomer, while stretching his legs.

"Y-yeah, yes!" said Bubbles, as she bent down next to Boomer's wound. She started cleaning it, making Boomer wince in pain, and roll over.

* * *

**End of chapter one, I do hope to get feedback, so I can continue the next chapter. Remember, constructive criticism is accepted! R&R**

**Comment/Favorite/follow?**


	2. Chapter 2: That's why

**Thank you, for the people who review or follow this story.**

**Mailbag.**

**ROC95: Thank you.**

**Guest: Thank you, I will. **

**Rainbow Stars 22: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

Bubbles had finished cleaning Boomer's wound, and he fell asleep on the floor. Bubbles got up, and went upstairs to get a blanket to cover him. She came back down-stairs with one blanket, and two choices to either let Boomer suffer from the cold, or give him warm and health. Bubbles thought of all those nights she spent alone and crying. She then turn her back, and continue to walk. Before turning the corner, she turns around to look at Boomer. That was a mistake, to what Bubbles had planned. Therefore she went walking back to Boomer and placed the blanket on top of him. A tear left her eye, Boomer groan on his sleep, Bubbles quickly wiped the tear away.

Bubbles didn't know if she should cook, after all the smell could attract the monsters. She'll just have to make some sandwiches, for now. She toasted the bread at low temperature and carefully applied mayo in the inside. Next she went to the refrigerator, and got the ham, slices of tomato and lettuce. Finally she put the all the ingredients in the bread, including the bits of cheese. She made 6 sandwiches in total, not like she would eat them all. She'll just eat one or two. She placed all 6 sandwiches on a tray, and went to the living room where Boomer was sleeping. She placed the tray on the table right next to Boomer, Boomer groans again.

"Boomer, wake up. I think you should eat."

"Bubbles, I love you. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to leave you…" Boomer groan, he wasn't awake.

"Boomer, Boomer, wake up." Bubbles said, a little louder.

"wha-eh, hey Bubbles." Boomer said, he sniffed the air. Food. "Bubbles, do you have food?"

"Yes, here. I made 5 sandwiches for you! I didn't want to cook stuff that could attract the monsters." Bubbles said, handing Boomer the tray of sandwiches and grabbing one for her self.

"Thank you Bubbles, and you're right. Some food could actually attract the monsters." Boomer said, while taking a bite of his sandwich. "This tasted really good, no joke. The best food I had tasted."

"Oh Boomer, you're just saying that." Bubbles giggled.

"I'm not joking, it's the best food I ever tasted." Boomer said, not even a hint of playfulness was showed.

"Oh, I didn't know." Bubbles said, and stood up to go wash the plates.

"Bubbles, promise you won't leave me?" Boomer asked.

"I promise, as long as you promise me the same thing." Bubbles said, Boomer handed her the empty tray.

"Well, I promise you the same thing." Boomer said.

"Promise?" Bubbles said, while holding up her pinky finger.

"Promise." Boomer repeats, and does the pinky promise with Bubbles.

"Boomer?" Bubbles says.

"Yes Bubbles?" Boomer responds.

"Why did you leave me?" Bubbles asks.

"I didn't leave you, I already told you that I had to go. It wasn't a choice." Boomer says.

"I know, but where did you go, and why?" Bubbles asks, Boomer sighs and says. "I don't really know, but it's a scary place."

"Scary...like those monsters?"

"Yes, but even more freighting."

"Oh Boomer, how did you even escape?"

"By help, of two people I met."

"Who?"

"Their names are Butch and Brick."

"Oh, I should thank them." Bubbles said, as she rested her head on Boomer's shoulder.

"Yea, you should meet them one day. But, the only problem is that they live on that scary place."

"Oh, well maybe some day."

"Yes, where are your parents?"

"I don't know, last time I saw them was a year ago. They told me to say here, no matter what. I only go shopping on the mornings."

"Oh, it's my fault." Boomer sighs.

"What are talking about?"

"Well I went to that scary place because I wanted to protect you, and your family. I wasn't really taken away, it was my only option for you to stay alive. I had to kill some monsters that wanted to kill you, I still don't know why they wanted to kill you. But, I did kill the leader. That's why I had to escape, if any of those monsters sees me...I'm dead fish."

"Thank you Boomer, but how does it make it your fault that my parents are missing?"

"Well I should have protect them."

"Boomer you tried your best, do you think their dead?" Bubbles said, and hugs Boomer.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh, can I go rescue them?"

"Bubbles, no. I'll do that, tomorrow in the morning I'll leave. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Boomer, I want to go. Besides you can't leave tomorrow, your wound is still open." Bubbles said, pointing at his wound.

"Oh well, I'll leave once it heals." Boomer said.

"I'll go with you." Bubbles said, in a determine voice. "Besides you made a promise."

"But-"

"No buts, I'll go with you." Bubbles said, leaving no room for discussion.

"Fine...I just don't want to lose you…."

"I know, but it's my parents who we are talking about." Bubbles said, kissing Boomer in the forehead and them walking to her room. "Good night, do you want you can sleep with me?"

"I would want to, but I'm having a hard time standing up." Boomer blushes. Bubbles goes walking to Boomer, and helps him up. Boomer places one hand on her shoulder and Bubbles helps him walk.

"You sleep on the left side of the bed, I wouldn't threaten you about crossing the line, because I could handle you, my self." Bubbles says, and goes to the right side of the bed.

"I know, but can I at least hug you?" Boomer pleads.

"That's fine." Bubbles says, as she gets closer to Boomer. Boomer smiles, he hasn't been this happy since the day he left her. Boomer then places his arm around Bubbles. Boomer drifts to sleep, with a smile on his face. The smile soon fades away when a nightmare replaces his mind.

(Boomer's dream, Boomer's P.O.V)

I'm running, and running from something. I don't even know what it is, all I know is that I need to run.

"You'll pay, thinking you could kill me." laughed a familiar voice. "Now, I just won't kill your precious little Bubbles. I'll kill her right in front of you."

I frighten at the sight in front of me, I could see Bubbles smiling like always. Then the world turns darker, and out of no where a monster comes out and grabs Bubbles. I try to attack the monster, but every time I try to touch it. It fades. I'm stuck, seeing the love of my life dyeing. Right in front. Let this be a nightmare.

"Stop, stop." Is all I can say, or do. I try closing my eyes, but it only gets worst. Her screams get louder and louder.

(End of dream. No one's P.O.V)

"Boomer. Boomer. Wake up." Bubbles says, while shaking Boomer.

"Bubbles, you're alive!" Boomer exclaims, and hugs Bubbles.

"Yes, I've always been alive. But, why were you screaming 'STOP, STOP'.?" Bubbles says, while hugging Boomer even more.

"I had a nightmare…about loosing you, I don't want to lose you Bubbles." Boomer said, slowly brushing Bubbles hair with his fingers. "Please, let me go alone to rescue your parents."

"I know you don't want to lose me, but I will go with you. No matter what." Bubbles says. "Now, go to sleep. You were sweating like crazy, in the morning remember to take a shower." Boomer nods, and goes to sleep. But not before making sure to hug Bubbles really tight. The bed was the best thing he had slept on, since the day he went away.

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Remember to review. I'll add Blossom and Buttercup later on the story.**

**Review.**


End file.
